


As it Rains

by Its_Just_Chemistry



Series: The Rhodey & Tony Stack [9]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Iron Husbands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7297219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Just_Chemistry/pseuds/Its_Just_Chemistry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's gloomy and it's quiet, and Rhodey's found himself some company in the pouring rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As it Rains

**Author's Note:**

> An AU where the two have a relationship, though not thoroughly mentioned. Pretty short, and pretty much just a scenario. Characterization may be a bit off.
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

The skies were grey, the rain pouring down hard. No sounds were heard, no words were said.

Nothing special had happened that day, there would be nothing to talk about the next, it just rained.

As the droplets of water came pouring down, Rhodes held his umbrella close. He had been standing outside for some time now, not for any particular reason, he just thought he needed some fresh air.

He had ended up staying longer than he intended though, unaware of the fact. What had really been twenty minutes felt like nothing more than a few. Rhodey sniffled as it grew colder.

More rain was coming down. It didn't bother him though.

As the droplets hit the ground in a harmony of splashes, Rhodes didn't notice as Tony walked up to him, a radiating smile on his face. "What're you doing?"

Rhodes turned to face the man behind him. Tony's hair was soaking wet, and droplets were streaming down his face. It was an amusing sight, and Rhodey couldn't hold back the smile that started to appear on his face, "I'm hoping to catch a cold," he replied sarcastically.

Tony's grin started to widen, "Well, I'd look like a bad friend if I let you stand alone out in the rain, so why don't I join you?" 

As the man started walking towards him, Rhodes held his umbrella more to one side so that it would cover both him and Tony equally. He noticed when Tony glanced at him thankfully. "So how long have you been out here?"

"I don't know...four or five minutes maybe?"

Tony chuckled, "Wow, you are really bad at keeping track of time."

"I'm guessing you somehow know the correct time then?"

Rhodey stared as Tony revealed a wristwatch under the sleeve of his coat, humming in thought, "It's been like...twenty two minutes or something."

Rhodes' eyes widened slightly. "Wow," he muttered, "I didn't think I was that bad..."

The man noticed as Tony stifled a laugh, sliding his sleeve back forward to protect his watch from the pouring rain. He didn't notice as Rhodey tilted the umbrella more to his side.

"It's raining pretty bad Rhodes. Maybe we should head back."

Rhodey nodded slightly, Tony did have a point. "Yeah, I guess we should..."

Yet the two stayed still, unmoving as they stood in silence. The rain continued to crash down, both of them staring up at the sky. Rhodes tilted the umbrella even more to Tony's side, his best friend finally noticing.

Rhodey was surprised to find Tony approaching him. He was now standing much closer, Rhodey's shoulder barely grazing his. Rhodes pulled the umbrella over the two of them, understanding why Tony had moved. He smiled, quietly thanking his friend as Tony leaned more to his side.

Rhodey quickly switched the umbrella to his other hand, gently wrapping his arm around Tony's torso, noticing the slight hue that had filled Tony's face as the man let out a tiny squeak. Nonetheless, he left Rhodey's arm where it was, surprisingly leaning more into the man's chest as well, his head resting on Rhodey's shoulder. He was smiling gently, his eyes closing.

The two stayed utterly still as the rain continued to pour down, and Rhodey started to wonder if perhaps there would be something to talk about tomorrow.


End file.
